Amor morado
by La Chica Del Humo
Summary: Existen muchos colores en el amor, el que siento hacia a ti es rojo, me pregunto ¿De qué color será el tuyo? ¿Y si me amas que color formaríamos al juntarlos?


Espero les guste este One-shot, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, en fin, solo les pido que lo lean hasta el final.

* * *

Tomémonos un momento para imaginarnos un mundo en el cual el amor se manifiesta por medio de pequeños corazones de colores y que cada persona tiene un color diferente, un mundo que pudo haber sido el nuestro.

 **…**

Él era un carpintero y también era relojero, el mejor que había en el pueblo, hacia desde relojes, hasta grandes muebles como roperos que adornaban las casas más elegantes de la ciudad, también las estructuras de los carruajes ya fueran para carga o para llevar pasajeros. Por ello conoció a la moza María en la casa del señor Alfred, reparaba uno de los relojes más viejos de la casa que sin una razón aparente dejo de funcionar, dicho reloj se encontraba en el comedor principal mismo que estaba siendo aseado pues el amo de la casa tenía planeado celebrar una fiesta para buscar una esposa, para ser un comedor era demasiado elegante, el piso de mármol blanco al igual que las paredes, cortinas rojas con toques dorados en los bordes, mismas que adornaban todas las ventana excepto el balcón cuyas puertas se encontraban abiertas proporcionando una iluminación perfecta, cuadros de hermosos paisajes de los lugares que el señor de la casa había visitado. Al entrar al cuarto toda la servidumbre; que consistía en cinco sirvientas y tres varones que se encargaban de las tareas que requerían de fuerza bruta; dirigieron sus miradas al amo Alfred y al hombre que lo acompañaba, visiblemente más alto y rubio, de penetrantes ojos azules.

-El reloj ¿Ya fue limpiado? – pregunto a una de las sirvientas

-Si mi señor, María lo hizo, dijo que usted traería a quien lo repararía – le respondió, señalando el reloj cubierto por una sábana blanca, al tiempo que ella volvía a sacudir las cortinas.

-Perfecto – dijo dirigiéndose hasta el, se encontraba justo en frente del balcón, por lo que la luz entraría de lleno hasta que diera el medio día – si necesitara algo debe dirigirse con María, ella se encargará de atenderlo, de nuevo gracias, Herr Ludwig – le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

De inmediato el rubio se puso a trabajar, le quito la sabana al reloj; mismo que se encontraba sobre un sudario al parecer la joven moza tomo la precauciones necesarias por si surgía cualquier inconveniente; abrió la pequeña puerta para ver si la razón no era meramente superficial, pero era obvio que no, le dio la vuelta para abrirlo y revisarlo por el interior, estaba punto de revisarlo cuando la luz se atenuó considerablemente se giró para ver la causa fue cuando se encontró la causa una joven de piel morena y cabello negro que entraba del balcón con una escoba, misma que le mostraba una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-Buenos días, ¿Usted se encargara de que ese reloj vuelva a funcionar? – le pregunto inocentemente la joven

-Si – dijo secamente

-Yo soy María, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela. – le dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para que él la estrechara-

-Ludwig, soy Ludwig y gracias señorita María – dijo con seriedad al tiempo que volvía a su labor.

La joven continuo con sus tareas, preparo la mesa puso manteles, platos, manteles y cubiertos en perfecto orden, Ludwig podía ver la silueta de la joven moverse así como escuchar sus agiles pies, mientras daba órdenes a los demás sirvientes que acomodaban los muebles y demás en el comedor, al parecer ella era el ama de llaves; pronto dio con la razón por la cual el reloj se detuvo, uno de los engranes, el más grande se encontraba totalmente desgastado, lo retiro con cuidado. Para ser un engrane viejo estaba tan brillante como un espejo, de hecho podía ver todo lo que pasaba atrás de él, miro a María que arreglaba unas flores eso le sorprendió pues creía que estaba solo, dio un pequeño salto y volteo para verificar si era ella, en efecto era la moza María, misma que lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, el inclino su cabeza en respuesta al gesto de la joven regreso a su trabajo, fue justo en ese momento que paso lo que siempre sucedía cuando te enamoras de alguien, pequeños corazones aparecen, depende de la persona el color que sea, Ludwig tomo el pequeño corazón en sus manos, lo miro con extrañeza no entendía por qué había aparecido.

-¿Desea un poco té? – pregunto María que esta atrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos. Ludwig sorprendido tomo el corazón y lo escondió entre su saco

-¡sí! ¡no! ¡nada! – dijo entre unos ligeros gritos, por temor a que la chica pudiera ver el pequeño corazón que tenía – Perdón el té, el té, el té está bien – dijo un poco más tranquilo

-Está bien – respondió la chica marchándose más tranquila, Ludwig pensó en ese entonces que la chica era linda, no se había dado cuenta de ello pero otro corazón hizo su aparición.

Esos fueron los primeros de muchos más corazones pronto había corazones por todas partes, mientras subía las escaleras de su casa un corazón aparecía sin que él se percatase, caían por los escalones, en el dosel de su cama estaba lleno ellos y le era imposible el dormir debido al brillo de los mismos, con uno no había problema pero cuando eran más de diez la luz que emitían era molesta al momento de dormir. Su hermano les había encontrado un buen uso los juntaba en un pequeño jarrón que usaba en las noches mientras daba sus paseos nocturnos en el bosque o como una buena fuente de iluminación mientras tomaba notas en su diario.

El reloj aún no estaba listo, había tenido que encargar el nuevo engrane con su hermano quien era el mejor herrero que podía haber en el pueblo; era curioso como los dos hermanos tenían oficios tan similares pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, Gilbert con el metal que requería de mucha energía y ese encanto que era como una chispa y Ludwig que era tan cálido como la madera, diferentes oficios pero que sabían combinar a la perfección; por ello una vez que el engrane estuvo listo se apresuró a ir la casa del joven Alfred.

-Realmente lo ha logrado Herr Ludwig – le dijo Alfred – no sabe cuan agradecido estoy por esto

-Es mi trabajo – le respondió serio, al tiempo que hacia una ligera reverencia para después retirarse

-Esperaba que usted me ayudara con otros desperfectos que hay en la casa – dijo

-¿Desperfectos? Joven Alfred le recuerdo que yo soy un carpintero y relojero, no…

-Antes que diga algo más déjeme explicarle los desperfectos que hay en la casa, de los cuales estoy seguro usted podrá con ellos, mi ama de llaves le mostrara donde es necesario – le dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa - ¡María! – grito el joven amo y al cabo de unos instantes apareció la chica.-

-¿Si, mi señor? –

-Muéstrale al joven Ludwig, que lugares en la casa requieren de su atención – la mujer solo asintió, y le vio alejarse para después volverse hacia Ludwig con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo – le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

En este punto Ludwig ya había logrado controlar la aparición de los corazones, en parte porque no había ido a la casa del joven Alfred y porque usaba sus camisas de lino un poco holgadas y sus chalecos les dejaba unos cuantos botones sin abrochar, dejando así que una especie de "bolsa de aire" se formara para que los corazones no salieran sin previo aviso revelando su situación.

-Algunos marcos de las puertas, necesitan mantenimiento – le dijo al tiempo que avanzaba por el patio principal para dirigirse hacia el ala sur de la casa – pero hay algo en lo que deseo que trabaje de inmediato – dijo entrando a una de las habitaciones que parecía ser especial, en ella había unas cuantos libreros totalmente llenos de libros y otros cuantos con frascos pero lo que más sobresalía era una rueca en medio de la habitación – una de las patas está rota, por el momento le puse libros pero no creo que eso sea una buena solución – dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas del cuarto misma que daba a un balcón, para abrir las cortinas, Ludwig por su parte se dirigía a la mesa a un lado de la rueca para poner su bolso en ella, fue justo en ese momento que muchos corazones hicieron su aparición, ante ello el rubio entro en pánico y los tomo en sus manos rápidamente para ocultarlos en los recipientes que había en la mesa o debajo de la misma, esperando que María no lo hubiera visto – ¿tardara mucho? – esta pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y fue obvio que la chica lo noto ya que de inmediato le justifico – es que ya casi será hora de comer y podría traerle te o un refrigerio mientras arregla la ruega y la puerta de la entrada ya está algo inclinada.

-No hay problema, estaré bien – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello mostrando nerviosismo

-No es ningún problema además pronto todos se irán a comer y yo me quedare aquí con usted, podríamos disfrutar de una comida juntos, además lo he observado me he dado cuenta de que no le gusta que haya mucha gente, trabajar en estas horas le sería mucho más cómodo y yo podría prepararle algo de comer. – el rubio no dijo nada se había sonrojado ligeramente, al parecer la chica le había puesto atención eso era tierno o muy raro, dependiendo del modo con el cual se analizara la situación.

-M-me parece bien – respondió un tanto nervioso, Ludwig queriendo controlar la situación comenzó a pensar en cómo tomar las riendas de la conversación - ¿La fiesta por la cual preparaban el comedor principal ya se llevó acabo?

-No faltan tres semanas, el día que vino a reparar el reloj, hacíamos una pequeña presentación para el joven amo, de cómo se vería el comedor y el salón principal para la fiesta. – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa – ire a prepararle la comida volveré en unos minutos. – el rubio solo asintió, esto le daba una oportunidad de deshacerse de los corazones que se habían acumulado debajo de su camisa, una vez que la chica salio del cuarto se apresuró para dirigirse al balcón y allí tirar los corazones, después se dispuso a reparar la pata de la rueca, no tardo mucho pues no era una compostura muy elaborada, cuando se dirigía a la puerta para revisarla María se disponía a entrar, con una charola en sus manos y comida, se quedaron unos cuantos segundos así, Ludwig fue el primero en reaccionar y se apresuró ayudarle, para después dejarla sobre la mesa en donde había puesto su bolsa de herramientas. Había dos sillas de manera conveniente en el cuarto, se dispusieron a comer. De inmediato María se percató de que el rubio ya había reparado la pata de la rueca,

-Vaya, usted sí que es rápido, la pata de la rueca esta como nueva – dijo la chica

-No era un gran trabajo – le respondió con su típica seriedad

Pasaron los días y con ellos la fiesta en la casa del joven amo Alfred estaba cada vez más cerca, los desperfectos en su mayoría eran sencillos, puertas averiadas, bisagras oxidadas, muebles que necesitaban un poco de barniz. Fue una semana antes de la fiesta en la casa de Alfred que terminó con todos aquellos desperfectos, casualmente el ultimo día no vio a María, fue uno de los mozos que le indico las tareas del día; las realizo de la misma manera que los otros días, una vez que termino no aviso, simplemente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-Herr Ludwig ¿A dónde va? El joven Alfred lo espera en su oficina – le dijo un joven que obviamente trabajaba en la casa, mismo que lo condujo por los pasillos de la casa hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina del joven amo, llamo a la puerta y muy bajo se logró escuchar "adelante" – mi señor le traigo a Herr Ludwig, la señorita María me dijo que hoy el terminaría todo lo que se ocupara en casa. – Alfred se encontraba sentado en el escritorio revisando unos documentos, había hecho una pausa para ponerle atención al chico frente a él.

-Si muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir de la oficina – María me dijo que usted hizo maravillas en la casa.-

-Creo que su ama de llaves exagera –

-No lo creo, yo no era consciente de que la casa se caía a pedazos hasta que empezaron los preparativos para la dichosa fiesta, en fin debo admitir que usted si hizo maravillas, la casa está mejor que nunca, al menos para mí, espero que piensen lo mismo mi hermano Matthew y mi padre Arthur – dijo Alfred esto último más para él que para Ludwig – en fin déjeme darle su pago por sus servicios – abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando un pequeño saco de piel – también espero que usted y su hermano vengan a la fiesta, sería un honor que asistieran y estoy seguro que María estaría muy feliz de verlo.

-S-si muchas gracias – respondió con nerviosismo por la última declaración

-Todo lo contrario, gracias a usted y si necesitase algo hágamelo saber – le respondió al tiempo que volvía a ocuparse de los documentos sobre su escritorio.

-Así lo hare, muchas gracias – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

En su interior esperaba encontrarse con la ama de llaves, pero eso no paso, salió de la casa con un caminar lento y pausado, no estaba triste ni mucho menos melancólico, simplemente tenía el deseo de encontrarse con María.

 **…**

-Así que el cuatro ojos nos invitó a su fiesta – le dijo su hermano Gilbert mientras le servía de comer

-¿Cuatro ojos? – le pregunto extrañado Ludwig

-Si por esas cosas que tiene – le decía mientras hacía varias señas con sus manos

-Te refieres a los lentes –

-Si, en fin ¿Y te dijo por qué la invitación a la fiesta?

-¿Eso es importante? –

-No, no lo es.

Al día siguiente Ludwig se dirigió al mercado, normalmente su hermano hacia las compras de los víveres pero últimamente Gilbert se negaba a hacerlo. Fue allí donde la encontró, a la ama de llaves, estaba comprando fruta, llevaba en su canasta unas flores, el encuentro fue muy fugaz y solo fue el rubio el único consiente de su encuentro fortuito, al parecer seria hasta la fiesta que la vería de nuevo y tal vez hablaría con ella.

Al llegar a su casa su hermano lo esperaba un tanto entusiasmado, había preparado la comida, limpiado la casa e incluso lavado la ropa aunque la limpieza de la ropa estaba en duda.

-Hermano ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada en especial, realmente estaba aburrido y buscaba eso – dijo señalando unos trajes que parecían ser de gala, ambos trajes de abrigos largos y finos, chalecos del mismo color de los abrigos, pues uno de los trajes era negro y el otro era azul, al igual que las camisas tan blancas como la nieve además de finas y elegantes, los pantalones de lino blanco y resplandeciente

-El mío es el azul, Feliciano nos traerá mañana los zapatos, le sorprendió que asistiéramos a la fiesta como invitados, el irá pero estará en la cocina ayudando a Francis, y también Kiku pero él será parte del entretenimiento junto con Yao y sus primos, la gente ama como controla esa maravillosa espada, en fin creo que nosotros serviremos de relleno para la fiesta, creo que el señorito Alfred no quiere una fiesta vacía.

-Posiblemente – dijo sonriendo levemente

En la fiesta tendrás que tener cuidado con tu situación – le dijo al tiempo que dibujaba con sus dedos un corazón en el aire

-Si, últimamente no he tenido problemas – respondió de manera despreocupada

-Seguro, eso no es lo que vi en el mercado esta tarde, si no te diste cuenta unos cuantos corazones salieron de tu camisa, algunos cayeron sobre la fruta y verduras del puesto de Antonio – le dijo su hermano al tiempo que ponía un pequeño frasco de vidrio en la mesa – da la casualidad de que yo estaba cerca, me encargue de la situación, ¿Qué tan asombroso puedo ser? Debes de admitirlo hoy me he superado kesesesesese – reía su hermano ante el pequeño descuido de su hermano menor y como él lo había solucionado.

El dia de la fiesta llego y ambos hermanos usaron sus elegantes trajes.

-El abuelo los compro poco antes de morir, fue como su herencia – le dijo Gilbert a su hermano mientras le acomodaba el cuello del abrigo – vamos estamos listos – Al salir de la casa; misma que estaba ubicada de manera céntrica en el pueblo, había un carruaje – hay que llegar con estilo a esa fiesta a la que nos invitaron gracias a tu novia

-¡bruder! – le recrimino Ludwig

-Debes saber que yo solo digo la verdad

El carruaje era sencillo, de color negro o al menos eso pensó el rubio pero ya de noche asi que no podía estar seguro de ello, la casa de Alfred no estaba muy lejos pero eso no les daba la excusa de ir a pie, eso era lo que le había dicho su hermano; al llegar a la casa había unas cuantas personas afuera entre ellas un hombre joven que se dedicaba a preguntar los nombres de los invitados recién llegados para anunciarlos en el gran salón, el joven mozo los miro de pies a cabeza, les dirigió una reverencia y comenzó a su andar por el pasillo principal que llevaba al gran salón, las paredes estaban blancas y con toques dorados en las molduras, un largo pasillo que estaba frente a ellos, se podía oír la música, las risas, el perfume de las flores que seguramente adornaban las mesas, pero entre todo esto había un olor que no concordaba, el olor al humo de los habanos. La puerta ante ellos se abrió

-¡Los caballeros Beilschmidt, Gilbert y Ludwig! – dijo anunciándolos, unos cuantos invitados voltearon y otros más ignoraron la entrada de los jóvenes

Al parecer el joven Alfred no discrimino en cuanto a las invitaciones ya que había varias personas del pueblo además de ellos, estaba Roderich junto con su novia Elizabeta mismo que tenían una tienda de instrumentos musicales, probablemente le había perdido instrumentos, también estaba otro de los hombres ricos del pueblo Iván y sus hermanas además de los tres aprendices que estaban bajo su tutela, los primos de Kiku, Antonio que era uno de los mejores amigos del hermano de Ludwig además de Francis, también estaban esos cinco jóvenes rubios que se encargaban de llevar hielo al pueblo les decían los nórdicos, también estaba un joven de alcurnia mismo que era uno de los mejores contadores vivía con su hermana pequeña y delicada, decían que era algo tacaño , pero lo mismo decían de Lars pero en el caso de este segundo solo quedaban en eso rumores, algunos rostros eran conocidos y otros eran un tanto vagos, había gente de muchos lados eran una fiesta en la diversidad sería la única palabra que la describiría; Alfred se encontraba hablando con su hermano Matthew y su padre Arthur, en ocasiones eran interrumpidos por jóvenes doncellas que se presentaban ante el joven Alfred.

El gran salón lucia totalmente diferente esta noche parecía que el lugar estaba rejuvenecido, aunque estaba claro que el gran salón no era como el comedor, los cuatro grandes ventanales que estaban del lado derecho se encontraban abiertos, se podía ver la luna, era una noche templada y no se sentía en lo más mínimo el frio, una orquesta en vivo se encontraba al fondo del gran salón y fue lo primero que los hermanos Beilschmidt vieron cuando entraron, del lado izquierdo estaba una gran puerta que estaba conectada con el jardín el cual se encontraba iluminado por pequeñas linternas en estacas; era la única manera de llegar al comedor y justo en el centro del techo había un había gran candelero de cristal. Algunas parejas se encontraban bailando, ninguno de los dos hermanos eran malos bailando todo lo contrario eran magnificas parejas de baile, en lo que refería al vals claro estaba.

-Bien hasta aquí llego contigo hermano – dijo Gilbert – El cuatro ojos de Alfred no es el único buscando esposa – le dijo para avanzar con paso decidido a través de la pista de baile y era una sorpresa que nadie chocara con él. Ludwig solo lo miro alejarse

-Vaya sí que su hermano es muy energético, honesto y luce muy guapo con su traje– dijo una voz femenina atrás de él, se volvió con rapidez, para encontrarse con María, su cabello estaba semi-recogido con un listón negro, tenía un collar sencillo con una pequeña perla misma que le daba un toque de elegancia a su cuello, llevaba un hermoso vestido corte princesa de color blanco con pequeñas flores azules bordadas, los tirantes estaban a la mitad de sus hombros. – aunque usted también se muy apuesto – le dijo con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-Gracias – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello – usted también luce hermosa señorita María – ante esto la mujer solo sonrió

Ambos estaban a un lado de los ventanales observando a los demás bailar, se podía decir que disfrutaban del momento, era casi perfecto, por su parte Gilbert los observaba a una distancia prudente estaba en compañía de Roderich y Elizabeta.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Gilbert? – pregunto Roderich

-Que mi hermano no arruine su oportunidad con esa chica – dijo tomando una copa que llevaba uno de los meseros para después de darle un trago

-¿Por qué están importante eso? – le interrogo la chica

-Digamos que mi hermano está enamorado de ella – les dijo señalando con cierta discreción a su hermano y a la chica que estaba junto con el

-¿Digamos? Hablas como si a tu hermano tuviera corazones saliendo de su pecho – le respondió Roderich con su tono elegante que lo caracterizaba

-Pues si pasa eso – le dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano que hablaba con María-

-Entonces hay que ayudarle un poco – dijo Roderich para avanzar hasta la orquesta le dijo algo al director el cual hizo una pausa a los músicos, para después asentir a lo que le dijo el joven, le dio una ojeada a la partituras como si buscara algo en específico, examino la partitura, dio unos golpes con su batuta al atril, la movió con delicadeza y justo en ese instante los violinistas, los flautistas y trompetistas comenzaron a tocar, primero los violines haciendo vibrar las cuerdas con cierta ligereza que parecía un rumor del viento, luego las trompetas para después ser seguidas por las flautas, percusiones y chelos, primero de manera lenta y delicada la melodía, para después ser un poco más rápida y feliz. – el Danubio azul, mi más bella obra, es perfecta para esta ocasión – dijo con cierto orgullo Roderich

-¿y tú crees que solo eso funcionara, cuatro ojos? – le dijo Gilbert con cierto tono burlón

-A veces me pregunto si realmente somos primos – respondió Roderich – solo dale tiempo la música hará su trabajo

-No si yo me hago cargo – espeto Gilbert tomando de un trago la bebida en su copa dirigiéndose hacia su hermano, pero fue detenido por Elizabeta

-Haz caso por una vez en tu vida, piensa antes de actuar y deja que la música haga su trabajo y mientras esperamos baila conmigo – dijo tendiéndole la mano el solo acepto.

La música sin lugar a dudas era perfecta y ambos jóvenes la disfrutaban, por sus adentros Ludwig se preguntaba si sería una buena idea pedirle bailar a María y pensaba de una y otra forma como preguntárselo cuando sin avisar de sus labios salió la tan esperada frase.

-¿Desearía bailar esta pieza conmigo?-

-Si – dijo con un tono muy entusiasmado la joven – es decir, si sería un placer

Ludwig le ofreció su mano y ella tendió su mano, caminaron con delicadeza hasta la pista de baile, con delicados y armoniosos pasos seguían el ritmo de la música, había ocurrido lo que Roderich le había dicho a su primo Gilbert, la magia de la música había hecho efectos en los dos jóvenes, todo eran perfecto, la música, el baile, los demás invitados incluso parecían estar en el lugar indicado y actuando de la manera indicada, y todo hubiera terminado bien si Ludwig hubiera decidido abrocharse el ultimo botón de la camisa pues esta le quedaba un poco ajustada, su corazón latía muy fuerte y con ello muchos corazones se formaban bajo su camisa, mismos que encontraban como única salida el cuello de la camisa, pronto los dos jóvenes estaban rodeados de muchos corazones rojos, la música se detuvo al igual que todos a su alrededor, las mejillas de Ludwig estaban tan rojas como los corazones que salían de su pecho.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar, no era algo malo, era inesperado, sorprendentemente inesperado, más por la naturaleza del rubio que aparentaba ser fría, María solo lo observaba un tanto sorprendida y el rubio la miraba con incertidumbre ella no hacía nada solo estaba allí, estaba a punto de irse, cuando ella puso sus manos en su pecho como si agarrara la perla de su collar, después extendió sus manos hacia a él y las abrió mostrándole un pequeño corazón azul al igual que una bella sonrisa, los ojos del joven mostraban claramente su sorpresa, tomo el corazón en sus manos y sonrió, María giro de una manera tan brusca que su falda se levantó ligeramente dejando ver sus tacones al tiempo que salían muchos corazones azules. Ambos se habían olvidado de toda la gente que estaba alrededor, la música había comenzado de nuevo por órdenes del joven Alfred mismo que parecía feliz por la escena aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su padre que lo miraba con reproche

-¿Qué pasa padre? Esta fiesta fue para buscar esposa nunca especifique que yo estaba buscando – le dijo mientras el hombre resignado aceptaba lo dicho por su hijo

Gilbert junto con su primo y Elizabeta miraban felices la escena; ambos jóvenes bailaban felices y con ello sus corazones se mezclaban rojo y azul, ¿Sabes qué color se forma al mezclar a esos dos?

 **Morado**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en fin les aclarare unos cuantos puntos, porque a veces creo que se me pasan detalles que yo doy por hecho.

1.- La historia esta ambientada en pueblo tipo medieval, claro que sin la peste y la falta de higiene personal, algo asi tipo la comarca del Hobbit (Aunque claro todos son de tamaño normal XD)

2.- Maria estba en la fiesta pues porque ella es la ama de llaves ella organizo la fiesta y pues se merecia disfrutar de la fiesta, ademas de que Alfred siente cierto afecto, pero del fraternal

3.- Me inspire en unos dibujos que mire por alli en Devianart, son fanarts de Once upon a time, entre Rumpel y bella :D

Es todo lo que creo que se me olvido aclarar, gracias por leer.


End file.
